Battle for the Zephyr Badge
Battle for the Zephyr Badge by Jennifer L. Johnson is the twentieth book of the adaptation of the Pokémon anime. It was published on April 30, 2001 by Scholastic and is 92 pages in length. Plot This book follows the episodes Once in a Blue Moon, A Bout With Sprout, and Fighting Flyer with Fire. Once in a Blue Moon is sitting by a river polishing his s with Pikachu beside him. The last Ball he polishes is the GS Ball, a gold and silver Poké Ball that Ash was taking to Kurt. tells Ash that he will need more than shiny Poké Balls to win at the Violet Gym. Ash ignores her, and Misty tells him that is cooking lunch. Brock says that the food is ready, and Misty and Ash race over. Suddenly Pikachu points to something in the water that is shiny and blue. A Pokémon rises up from the water and is revealed to be Quagsire. Misty wants to catch it and throws out a Poké Ball, revealing her Psyduck. Psyduck stands there and stares at Quagsire. Misty picks Psyduck up and accidentally kicks the GS Ball into the water. Quagsire picks it up in its mouth and swims away. Ash sends out Squirtle to get it back. Squirtle manages to catch up to Quagsire but loses grip due to its slippery skin. Quagsire ducks down under the water and throws Squirtle onto its back, then races away. Ash has Squirtle use , and Quagsire opens its mouth to use Water Gun too but drops the GS Ball. Pikachu reaches out and catches the Ball. Misty wants to catch it, and as she gets ready to throw a Poké Ball, a police whistle is heard. An Officer Jenny walks up and tells them that they are under arrest. They are all surprised, and Officer Jenny says that this is a Quagsire Preservation and that catching Quagsire is against the law. Ash and try to explain that they did not know it was a preservation, but she still takes them back to her headquarters. She calls , and he tells them that the people of Cherrygrove City can tell the water is clean by where the Quagsire live. Officer Jenny then hangs up the phone and tells Ash and friends that they must never raise a finger against the Quagsire. They agree, and Ash asks why the Quagsire took the GS Ball. Officer Jenny says because it is round. The Quagsire around there are said to live in Blue Moon Falls and come down to Cherrygrove City around this time of year. They take any round objects they can find and take them upstream. The next day the objects float back downstream to the owners. They are supposed to carry pure water and good luck, and the last object to come back is supposed to be the luckiest of them all. Blurb Pokémon Problems! A Quagsire takes Ash's GS Ball. A young boy tries to catch Pikachu. And Team Rocket is up to their usual troublesome tricks. How will Ash ever get it together to go for his first Johto League Badge? Major events * wins the . Debuts Pokémon debuts * * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Officer Jenny * Falkner * Zackie * Miss Priscilla Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Falkner's) * (Falkner's) * (Falkner's) * * Trivia Errors it:Alla conquista della Medaglia Zefiro